gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paul Dury
DLS 6 I just read Dirty Little Secrests issue 6, im confused is Paul is drawn two different ways in the comic, one version has brown greying hair with a military hair style while the other has blonde hair with a spiked hair style, which version should i use for his image on his page?--Parasidian 19:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Both. Use one for the Behind the Scenes section.--JacktheBlack 19:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, that sounds good.--Parasidian 19:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I would used the military hair cut as the bio pic and the spike hair one for the BoS.--JacktheBlack 19:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I was thinking the exactr same thing, because the militarty cut is shown more in the comic and sounds very similar to his description in The Slab.--Parasidian 20:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Did you get the comic online btw?--JacktheBlack 20:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yup, i got its a few hours ago on ComiXology, i get it online so i can get the images. I usually go out later and try to find a hard copy.--Parasidian 20:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah, where any lovely spoilers?--JacktheBlack 20:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Their isn't much to spoil, it covers the first battle of Azura and the locust taking it over, their isn't anything shoking or suprising, but we get to see Paul in action which is pretty awesome.--Parasidian 20:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Is it me or Karen LOVES to deprive us of information? --JacktheBlack 20:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::She does. At the end of the issue we have no idea if Paul and Nevil managed to escape.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Forum and possible death Someone on the forum said there was a dead Guards man with several bodies around him near Fenix's office. Anyone can get a photo of him.--JacktheBlack 23:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Im not doing anything at the moment, but ill check it out and try to get a photo.--Parasidian 23:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I would if I had a capture card. --JacktheBlack 23:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, i just ran throught the level looking in every nook and crany. On the level of the building that Adam office was on their were only two Onyx Guard bodies, one sitting against a wall at the begining of the hall way and the other was lying half way down the hall way. Those were the only to Onyx Guard bodies on that level, both bodies had at lest 3 dead locust around them. But the one near the begining of the hall way had a locust head in his hand, and a decapatated locust body next to him, i guess before dying he was abble to rip off that grubs head.--Parasidian 00:03, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm well we can't say it was Dury. But at least the Onyx Guard did more then just died in the thousands like in Ilima.--JacktheBlack 00:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC)